Users are able to locate relevant websites and other content using a search engine. There are different types of searches. Some searches seek a particular answer to a question (e.g., what is the largest city in Kansas?) and other searches seek to learn about a topic (e.g., how does a space elevator work?). Some searches may want an entertainment suggestion, such as nearby restaurants or movie theaters. Some search engines may take the user's present location into account when determining a result's relevance to the user. Other search engines may take geographic information indicated within the query into account when determining a result's relevance.